


Promise

by Madilayn



Series: Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen, feels prompt, fic prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG team were chatting and entered into a feels showdown.  My entry!<br/>Jeff Tracy is found by his sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

It was getting darker. Odd, since he could have sworn that they had taken him out of that stinking dungeon in the middle of the day. Pain… he’d known pain for all of the time that he’d been captured and held but now… 

He couldn’t feel anything anymore. Except cold. And dark. He blinked and suddenly there was light. Blinding white light and….. His breath caught. She was there. His heart began thudding in the way it had ever since he first saw her, and had never stopped doing whenever he was near her, or thought of her. 

But how was she here? She had died. Torn, ripped from him. And taken most of his heart with her.

She was here. Looking exactly like she was the last time he saw her. Auburn hair, glorious sherry-brown eyes and a smile… a smile that caused his heart to beat even faster. “It’s time, my darling,” she said and held out her hand. 

“The boys… I can’t Lucy. Can’t. The need me. One of us has to be here.”

He could see, she had tears in her eyes. “I know, Jeff. But… my love, this time, we can’t cheat. Look down, Jeff.” 

He could see the hole in his chest. Nothing could be done. “Even for you, Lucy, I can’t… can’t leave them. Our babies!”

“I can’t help you stay Jeff…. There’s nothing to do… We have…” And she was in his arms, and they both started to sob. “I wish it could be otherwise… but Jeff you have to come with me. It’s time to go.”

“I can’t… not without…. Oh god, Lucy.”

She turned her face towards the light and then nodded. “A few minutes only Jeff. Tell my boys how much I love them, Jeff.”

And suddenly there was daylight again, but he could see her beside him. And then they came into his view. His boys. Their boys. The greatest thing that he and Lucille had ever created. Desperately he tried to find his voice. “I’m sorry boys,” he said, his voice a shadow if it’s normal self. “I tried… Your mother and I…. love you… so proud of you all.” He could feel himself being pulled away and he could see all of his sons were sobbing. He could feel them touching his cold body. One more second… one last word…

And then he could see and feel her, and knew his boys could as well. “We will always be with you,” he said before taking her hand and rising. They both reached out and touched each of their sons lovingly and then they let the light take them.

And Jeff and Lucille Tracy turned to their next challenge – making sure that they could keep their last promise to their boys.


End file.
